


Keepin' it Simple

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji contemplates the complex problems of having a relationship with Byakuya and... decides it's really best not to think that hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepin' it Simple

Renji sighed, staring at the rain dotting the glass. Byakuya had passed out almost instantly, leaving Renji awake and… trapped. His arm had fallen asleep where Byakuya’s head rested heavily at an awkward angle on his shoulder. Renji flexed his fingers, trying to banish the prickling sensation of pins and needles, without waking sleeping beauty.

Renji was amazed that Byakuya could sleep like this—on the floor. Not exactly the high-end comforts Mr. True First normally enjoyed. Though, honestly, it was probably a sure sign of just how sick the captain still was.

The storm had transformed into a gentle pitter-pat that spattered the skylight overhead. Embers from the sunken fire pit in the center of the sitting room crackled and snapped pleasantly. The room was cozy, and the smooth silken sheets piled on the floor felt to Renji like he was lying on a million bucks.

Which… he probably was, come to think of it. 

One of these blankets could easily be worth several months’ salary. Hell, Renji probably couldn’t afford the solitary pearl button on the pillow under his head—the one his hair was slowly tangling around, snagging him every time he turned or shifted. 

He tucked his free arm under his head, pulling his hair loose with a painful snag. He sighed. He wasn’t sure why he bothered thinking about it, except that Inuzuri had been on his mind a few moments ago. The only way he and Byakuya could come from more opposite ends of the spectrum would be if Renji were actually from Zaraki. But, what was two districts between friends, really? It was still the vast difference between growing up with everything and jack shit. The captain wasn’t kidding about the distance between them. There was no walking comfortably in this world any time soon; Renji might as well try to bite at the moon.

He shook off his growing bitterness and nuzzled his nose into Byakuya’s hair. If he came away with nothing else at the end of this relationship, Renji swore he’d find a way to steal some of whatever made the captain smell so damn good. 

That seemed like a good set of relationship goals: get fucked a lot and filch your lover’s shampoo.

 _Yeah_ , Renji smiled to himself. _Keep it simple, stupid._

He was better off not expecting too much or pinning too many expectations on whatever was happening between him and the captain, anyway. Renji might as well lay back and enjoy this ride for as long as he was able. It could only be a matter of time before the last of Ichimaru’s poison wore off and Byakuya would be back to his normal icy self. Even if this kinder, gentler version continued to exist through some miracle, at some point Byakuya was sure to wake up and remember that Renji was his direct subordinate. 

Then they’d have to figure out exactly how important the rules really were to Byakuya—and if the captain could honestly cope with the day to day pressures and hassles of having the kind of affair that would involve extensive subterfuge, lies, and the constant threat of blackmail. 

Because, it was a real threat…. Fraternization meant nothing at most divisions. So you occasionally fooled around with someone you might later have to order to their deaths, what of it, right? At the Eleventh no one expected anyone to stay in their own beds. Renji and the others all pretended not to notice when Kenpachi’s spiritual pressure brought down a building in post-coital bliss… with? No one asked. No one really cared. Even though ‘dubious consent’ could be Zaraki’s middle name.

But, of all the divisions to be screwing around with your captain, the Sixth was the absolute worst choice. The Sixth was filled to brimming with gung-ho soldiers who’d signed up with the express desire to follow a man they saw as the epitome of nobility--a perfect shinigami whose moral compass might veer in the direction of the coldly ruthless, but it was always True, with a capital-T. Duty and honor, those were the watchwords of the Sixth. The majority of those under Byakuya’s command were rule-followers, straight-arrows, and almost morally prudish, because they thought that’s who their captain was to the core.

So, if word got out that Byakuya Kuchiki, the twenty-eighth head of his clan, captain of the ‘Noble Reason’ Sixth was fucking his lieutenant up the ass…? 

Yeah.

And it would all fall on Byakuya, too. All of it.

Because, what was Renji? To a lot of people he was still just some dirty Inuzuri dog. No one was going to be terribly shocked to catch him with his pants down. Renji Abarai, Easy Lay. It was a reputation he didn’t entirely deserve, but it hounded him, none-the-less. 

More to the point, Renji was the subordinate. It would be assumed that he couldn’t have said ‘no,’ even if he wanted to—they’d figure he was taking it on his knees, all the while begging for it to stop. Byakuya’s reputation as a harsh disciplinarian would bite him in the butt, too, because everyone knew he’d called for Renji’s dismissal when Renji was bleeding his life out on the streets. Byakuya was that guy who had zero tolerance, no sympathy when you stepped even a fraction over the line, and said shit like, “I have no time for beaten fools.” And then threw Renji’s sorry, damn-near lifeless ass in the clink.

Didn’t look good.

Plus, word was spreading about their fight. Everyone’d had heard how Byakuya had dominated him, completely wiping the floor with him—even with bankai. No one would doubt for a second that Byakuya had the strength to take anything he wanted by force. From pretty much anyone, with the possible exception of Kenpachi and the Captain-Commander.

So Renji’d be seen either as the whore or the victim or both. It would suck for his pride, but no one would blame him. He’d survive it. He might even be allowed to keep his commission.

Byakuya, meanwhile, would be completely ruined.

He could lose his captaincy. Yeah, Kyōraku got to play the dirty old man, but most people knew he was harmless. No one wanted to think about the kind of abuse of power Renji and Byakuya’s affair would imply, and, even if Renji told them a thousand times how into it he was, they’d think he was just… stupid, smitten, or worse, some abused lover making excuses, saying crap like ‘he didn’t mean it,’ or ‘I asked for it.’

Shit.

Even if, somehow, Byakuya managed to hold onto his rank, his reputation would make it impossible to command. Who would willingly sign up to serve someone rumored to be sexually abusive to his junior officers? Well, somehow that Mayori freak got people to enlist at the Twelfth, but those guys were either scientists or desperate to get out as soon as they learned the score. The point was, Byakuya’s honor would be tarnished… and, above all other captains, Byakuya was all about honor. That kind of wound would never heal, even if all that ever followed him afterwards were whispers and gossip.

And, then there was Byakuya’s family. They’d eat him alive. Renji didn’t even know if you could remove someone as head of a clan, but he was damn sure they’d try.

So, yeah, best not plan for a nice, white wedding just yet, huh? Probably should hold off booking the reception hall and ordering the invitations, too. Instead, Renji would focus on slipping some of Byakuya’s hair product into a back pocket before he left ‘confinement.’ Score the shampoo; everything else was bonus material. 

Renji ran his hand along Byakuya’s back. The calluses on his palms snagged on the smooth silk. Maybe they could find all the frogs later today, as well. That was another achievable goal.

And so was napping. 

Renji stretch out his feet, and let out a long yawn. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

*

When Renji woke, Byakuya’s hand was between Renji’s legs.

“Taicho? What’ca doing?” Renji asked, but what the captain was doing was actually kind of obvious. Renji started to pull himself upright a little, thinking maybe he could help or reciprocate or perhaps see if Byakuya was skilled enough to multitask with a little kissing, but a massive wave of reistsu pushed him back to the floor. 

The message was clear: stay put.

Renji sighed and tilted his head back to enjoy the spikes of pleasure each stroke of the captain’s hand drove into his core. One of these days, he was going to get up the courage to ask Byakuya what the hell had happened to him that sex always had to be so one-sided, why who touched whom and when and how was always so tightly-controlled and managed, sometimes with restraints.

Not that Renji was really complaining at the moment. No, at this very second, he was groaning and softly begging Byakuya to move a little faster. Of course the captain teased him by going slower, being more deliberate. Renji’s fists curled around the silk sheets, gripping them tightly in order to follow the unspoken rules of keeping his hands to himself. The effort made him sweat and squirm. He was already making whining, animal-like pants, that were getting louder and louder.

But, the part of Renji’s brain that wasn’t on fire wondered if he’d ever get a chance to be truly intimate with Byakuya, like equal partners or, better yet, maybe even a tiny bit out of control.

Well, there was always his birthday.

Man, was Byakuya going to be surprised when Renji laid out exactly what he wanted in no uncertain terms. Renji figured that Byakuya was expecting him to want to flip roles entirely—see the captain on his knees. 

The image that flashed through Renji’s fevered mind almost made him lose it, but Byakuya applied pressure in all the right places and held him back—keeping Renji entirely under his command, serving at his pleasure, as it were.

Renji started swearing--all sorts of filthy, violent things started coming out of his mouth completely unbidden. He started telling Byakuya that if he didn’t let him come, he was going to fuck him up six ways from Sunday. The things he said after that made even less sense. It was only after he was pounding his fists in the floor and bucking up into Byakuya hand did the captain finally let up the pressure, and huge wad shot out and pooled onto his stomach.

After catching his breath, Renji glanced over to see what else the captain might want. He seemed to be helping himself. Renji wasn’t sure he was invited to join, but rolled toward him. He propped himself up on his elbow and nudged the captain’s hand with his nose. Their eyes met over the length of Byakuya’s body, and Renji knew he had permission to take over when Byakuya let his hand fall to the floor.

“You remember how I like it?” Byakuya asked.

Renji barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead of answering, Renji demonstrated. He was going to do his best to make sure the frog kimono was completely ruined.

*

Byakuya passed out again shortly after that, but Renji was able to untangle himself this time. He found a washroom and cleaned up, rinsing out his cherry blossom robe in the sink and leaving it hanging over the towel rack to dry. He spotted something in a bottle beside the basin, but one sniff told him it was lube not shampoo. 

Naked, Renji went in search of his clothes. Eishirō had handed them to him in a huff after the incident at breakfast, and Renji thought he remembered tossing them next to Zabimaru. Sure enough, his uniform was in a wrinkled pile on the floor beside the bed. He pulled the white undershirt over his shoulders and tied up the sides. He stood there for a long moment, trying to decide if he needed to get dressed more than that. Eventually, Renji puledl on the hakama and wound the obi through them. 

It was kind of more than he’d wanted to wear, but, what the hell-- even if the captain had the strength to do anything more today, Byakuya always liked undressing him anyway.

Renji was just tying up his hair, when there was a quiet knock at the door. He walked over and slid it open. Aio knelt on the floor with a tray of tea and treats in front of her. “Would my lord like to take a little tea?” she asked meekly.

“His lordship is kind of conked out at the moment, so I have no idea,” Renji said, leaning on the door frame. “I’m starving, though.” 

She looked up at his voice. “Oh, Renji, it’s you,” she said fondly, and he found himself kind of amused that he wasn’t even ‘sir’ to one of the lowest servants any more. Of course, to be fair, Aio and he had a long history, and it wasn’t like she hadn’t earned the right to be casual with him. She’d seen him pretty compromised. He was actually pretty grateful she seemed happy to see him, after all that. She asked, “Do you want me to have Miko start an early lunch, or do you want breakfast leftovers?”

“Leftovers are fine,” Renji said. She stood up, picking up the tray as if to take it away. He eyed the fancy sweets jealously. “But, uh, are those only for him? They look pretty good.”

“Oh, well, … normally, I’m supposed to them to offer the Lady Kuchiki if his lordship declines.”

“Right,” Renji said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Rukia should get a crack at those beauties next. Ah, well, I’ll take her scraps if there are any.”

“Sorry, Renji,” Aio said sincerely. “You could steal one now. I could close my eyes.”

He laughed at the offer, but didn’t hesitate the moment she dramatically squeezed her eyes shut and started counting to ten. Renji actually managed to eat one and make off with another before she finished. 

She giggled when she opened her eyes to his bulging cheeks, and turned to make her way to Rukia’s wing of the estate. Before she slipped around the corner, Renji stuck his head into the hallway to ask, “Hey, you don’t happen to know what the captain uses to make his hair smell so good, do you?”

Aio stopped and seemed to consider it for a second before shaking her head. “Eishirō would know.”

 _Great_ , Renji thought with a grimace. _‘Operation: Hair Product’ just escalated to a cold war._

**Author's Note:**

> Some point very soon there will be a return to the story, but, for the moment, like Renji I'm just enjoying having these boys together. (Oh, and as an aside: the kimono will be fine. The Kuchiki estate has some of the finest cleaners in all of the Soul Society, I'm sure.)


End file.
